A white sweatshirt costs $$70$, which is $7$ times as much as a red pair of socks costs. How much does the red pair of socks cost?
The cost of the white sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$70 \div 7$ $$70 \div 7 = $10$ A red pair of socks costs $$10$.